Retractors for periodontal surgery are instruments used for periodontal surgery by being inserted into an opening in the gums to lift up or retract the opening. A retractor for periodontal surgery, which is a cylindrical member extending linearly long, generally includes a handle held by a user and a blade connected to at least one of opposite end portions of the handle and inserted into the opening.
In a retractor for periodontal surgery according to a related art, a connection structure between the blade and the handle generally has a linear shape or a simple hook shape. Accordingly, it is difficult to secure a work space in a mouth during surgery according to the position of an opening in the gums. Furthermore, individual characteristics of patients having diverse oral cavity shapes or teeth alignments may not be sufficiently reflected.